Disharmony
by vhdc1234
Summary: Princess Celestia sent the Elements of Harmony to another demension the bring Harmony to them. Will the complete the mission, or get defeated by their counterparts?
1. Chapter 1

**If anyone thinks I copied a story, let me say that I didn't mean to. So don't blame me. By the way, Twilight is still a unicorn in this.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Canterlot. The Mane six were asked to meet Princess Celestia in the throne room. A new mission was at hoof for the elements. Twilight and her friends rushed into the throne room.

"Princess, what's wrong? We came as soon as possible." Twilight said. The Princess looked down.

"Listen, my little ponies. There is something that I need to tell you. You all have counterparts, and not genderbent counterparts, but mares. These mares are cruel and selfish. These are the welders of the elements of disharmony." The main six listen in shock.

"I need you to go to their world and harmonize it. But, in oder to do that, you have to get past my counterpart," The Princess lit up her horn and a picture of an alicorn that look like Princess Celestia showed up. But this pony had red eyes and a black abd grey mane showed up.

"This is Sun Dancer. She rules with a iron hoof with her sister, Moonbeam." A picture of a black alicorn with a red mane that looked like princess Luna showed up.

"You have to get passed them in order to complete your mission. And you also have to get passed your counterparts."

"What do y'all mean our coun'er parts?" asked Applejack.

"You each have your own counterparts as well. Applejack, this is your counterpart, Rotten Apple," A picture of an Earth pony that looks exactly like AJ showed up, except she had blue streaks in her mane and her coat had red lines in it, and her cutie mark was a spoiled Apple.

"She is the liar of the group and can't be trusted with anything. She almost never tells the truth and she is known as the Element of Lies." Applejack stared at the Princess with wide eyes.

"Fluttershy, This is your counterpart, Wilted Rose," A picture of a pegasus with a coat a little darker that Fluttershy appeared. She had red streaks through her mane a had a cutie mark of a dead rose, and violet eyes.

"She is the cruel one who always plays mean tricks on her friends. She never cries and is the Element of Cruelty." Fluttershy was on the verge of tears.

"Pinkie Pie, This is your counterpart, Party Crasher," A picture of a red Earth pony with a cutie mark of a popped balloon appeared. She had a light pink mane with orange streaks and green eyes.

"She is the fun killer of the group and destroys anything that brings joy. She never smiles and is the Element of boredom." Pinkie gasped.

"Rarity, This is your counterpart, Diamond Spark," A picture of a gray unicorn with a cutie mark of a big diamond appeared. She had a blue mane with purple streaks through it and red eyes.

"She is the selfish and spoiled one of the group and always gets what she wants. She never shares with her friends and is the Element of Greed." Rarity gasped and fainted, like always, being over dramatic.

"Rainbow Dash, This is your counterpart, Speed Attack," A Blue pegasus with rainbow lines in her coat appeared. She had a black mane and a lightning mark cutie mark and blue eyes.

"She is the traitor and spoiler of the group. She always switches sides and starts fights in between her friends and she is the Elements of Betrayal." Rainbow's mouth was hanging open.

"And finally, Twilight, This is your counterpart, Magic Blast," A black unicorn with a blue mane appeared. She had a red star cutie mark and orange eyes.

"She is pure evil with a heart of stone. Her magic brings misery where ever she goes. Not much is known about her since she only talks to her friends, but she is the Element of Black Magic." Twilight stood there frozen with fear. They had to fight a force of other Elements that were just a powerfull as theirs.

"Wait, what 'bout mah sister? Does she have a coun'er part?" asd Applejack. The princess nodded. Three filly that looked like the cutie mark crusaders appeared. The one on the left had a messy purple mane with white streaks. She was a white unicorn and wore red eyeshadow. She had a sinister smile and didn't have a cutie mark. The one on the right was an orange pegasus and had a blue mane. She wore purple eyeshadow and had no cutie mark. And the one in the middle was a buttercup Earth pony and had a red mane. She wore blue eyeshadow and no cutie mark.

"I think you can guess who is who. The one on the left is Sweetie Belle's counterpart, Broken Bells. The one in the middle is Apple bloom's counterpart, Spoiled Apple. And the one on the right is Scootaloo's counterpart, Fire trail. But enough with introdutions. It's time to go." Her horn stopped glowing and the picture disappeared.

"I will open a portal and you may go. Come back in 3 months or you will be stuck there forever. Go now my little ponies. And take your elements." The mane six put on their elements. The princess opened the portal and the mane six stepped throught. The felt their body's streach before blacking out.

They awoke in a clearing in what looked like Ponyvile, but instead of the light beautiful town, was a dark and gloomy run down city.

"Twilight, were are we now?" asked Fluttershy.

"I think we're in another demension. Remember the Princess said that we need to bring harmony to this place?" The other nodded.

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

**I know what you're thinking, I need to finish my other stories, but who cares. Review. And tell me what I should do. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I'm not dead. I was just busy because I started middle school. Well, enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

The mane six walked towards town. They all were nervous about their mission. The second they stepped in, they were pummeled by flying fruit.

"Sup stupid. If you're looking for dumbsvile. It's everywhere you're around." said a voice. It sounded just like Sweetie Belle. But, Sweetie Belle never insulted somepony. They looked down to come mussel to mussel with Broken Bells.(Sweetie's Counterpart) Behind her was Fire trial (Scootleloo's Counterpart) and Spoiled Apple. (Apple bloom's Counterpart)

"Who the hay are yall. An' why do yall look so much like mah stupid sister and those other dumb airheads she hangs out with?" Spoiled Apple asked rudely.

"You know. It's not polite to insult your sister or her friends. But where can we find them?" said Twilight. The CMC's counterparts burst out laughing.

"Oh my. Did you hear that Broken Bells. She really thinks that we're going to be polite. They must have hay for brains." said Fire trail. Twilight cringed. She was about to say something, when she heard Fluttershy's voice.

"Hey ugly. Is that your face or a pile of garbage? Oh wait. A pile of garbage looks better." The mane six stared at Fluttershy. She was cowering behind Rainbow Dash. If she didn't say it, then that must mean ….

* * *

The elements of Disharmony were having a normal day. And by normal I mean blowing up fruit stands. Taunting blank flanks. Tripping ponies. All part of a normal day.

"Hey ugly. Is that your face or a pile of garbage? Oh wait. A pile of garbage looks better." yelled Wilted Rose, (Fluttershy's Counterpart.) at a passing stallion. The pony looked down. Wilted laughed evilly. Diamond Spark (Rarity's Counterpart) joined in.

"Stop laughing you brats. You know I hate laughter." Yelled Party Crasher.(Pinkie's Counterpart)

"Well, Ha Ha Ha. What do yall say 'bout that, Party Crasher." said Rotten Apple (Applejack's counterpart). Party Crasher tackled Rotten Apple. They fought each other until Rotten Apple pinned Party Crasher. Speed Attack (Rainbow's Counterpart.) was just about to join the fight when she was tackled by Rainbow Dash. They rolled around until Speed Attack pinned Rainbow to the ground.

"Way to be careful, Rainbow." Twilight said sarcastically. The elements locked eyes with their counterparts.

"Who the hay are you and why do you have our elements on. Hold it. These aren't our elements. Ours are black." yelled Speed attack.

"Isn't it obvious, Speedie. These are our counterparts from another dimension that are here to harmonize our dimension. And destroy our elements of disharmony. And their Princess sent them here to do the job." rambled Party Crasher. Everypony's jaws dropped.

"How did you know that?" asked Twilight. Before she got an answer, she was pinned to the ground by Magic Blast (Twilight's Counterpart) Twilight pushed her off.

"Girls, get your elements ready." Twilight and Magic Blast shouted. The elements of Disharmony put on their elements and charged them up.

"Honesty!" Yelled Applejack as her element fired.

"Kindness!" yelled Fluttershy as her element did the same.

"Laughter!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

"Generosity!" yelled Rarity.

"Loyalty!" yelled Rainbow dash.

"MAGIC!" screamed Twilight.

The elements of disharmony did the same.

"Lies!" Yelled Rotten Apple.

"Cruelty!" Yelled Wilted Rose.

"Boredom!" Yelled Party Crasher.

"Greed!" Yelled Diamond Spark.

"Betrayal!" Yelled Speed Attack.

"BLACK MAGIC!" Yelled Magic Blast.

The element's rainbows of light and darkness clashed. They fought each other until the two unicorns controlling them passed out. They all crashed on the floor.

* * *

**I have to say. This is a poor excuse for a chapter. I need to work on this more. Review. **

**l**

**l**

**\ /**


End file.
